


What if it is me though?

by Confused_duckling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Swearing, The summary sucks but it’s worth the read, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, infinity war and endgame NEVER HAPPENED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_duckling/pseuds/Confused_duckling
Summary: Peter punches flash after he had enough with him. Tony finds peter on the roof of a building. Peter knows he screwed up but wasn’t quite expecting Tony’s reaction.





	What if it is me though?

Peter was pissed. He stared down at the city below him as he sat on the roof of a random building. He tried to even his breathing as he thought what just had happened. 

Then it hit him. He had ran away from school and was currently ditching it. He was going to be in so much trouble but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care as much as he should. He didn’t exactly mean for what have happened to happened but he was just so frustrated that he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t just ignore flash again, it had came to a point where peter was done. 

Ned and him were just walking down the corridor chatting about a Lego set they wanted when flash came. He started to taunt peter like normal. Then he was kept saying about how he was an orphan and how his parents probably were happy to die so they were away from him. And that hurt peter way more than anything else. His parents died and then his uncle die, maybe they did just get bored of him. 

Before he knew what was happening flash was slumped against the lockers, his nose bleeding, and Peter felt his knuckles tingling. He lowered his hand as he realised what he had done and cursed himself for being so stupid. Then he ran. He didn’t know where he was going but he has to get out of there so he ran. He knew he was going to be in trouble but it didn’t stop him. 

Now he was sitting in the building trying to calm himself down. It wasn’t working well as he kept panicking every five minutes. He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks and he was shaking. He was so stupid, he could if hurt flash badly, he knew that, yet he did it anyway. He scoffed to himself, maybe that why his parents left him. He was more trouble than he was worth. 

He didn’t know how long he has been sitting on the building, but the sun was setting and it was becoming increasingly colder. Peter knew he should maybe call someone or text someone at least, just so they knew he was okay but he didn’t want the disappointment and anger he would received.

He stared at the sky, pinks were mixing in with oranges, his eyes had dried up, now they were puffy and his cheeks red. He knew he fucked up and now he was just trying to delay the inevitable lectures and shouting he would have when tony or aunt may found out what he had done. He didn’t know which one would be worst but he knew they both would be long and bad. 

Peter jumped when he heard the sound of repulsers. It took him a second to realise what that mean but when he did he felt his heart drop. Tony was here, Tony had found him and now he was going to shout at him. He heard the suit retracting and the footsteps that became closer with every second. He felt Tony sit next to him and look at him. 

“Hey kid” his voice was gentle, no sound of any anger. Peter let himself glance to Tony and saw the man looking at him, concern and worry we’re painted on his face. 

“Wanna tell me why you’re here?” Tony asked softly. Peter shook his head slightly before looking down. 

“Okay how about why you left school?” Tony asked in the same tone. Peter shook his head again. 

“Pete?” The boy looked up as he heard his name. Tony was looking at him, his eyes full of worry. Peter stared at him trying to figure out what was going to happen. 

“Can I just see if you’re okay yeah? Just let me see if you’re okay then we can talk or we can just sit here in silent. It’s up to you” Tony suggested, peter nodded. He sighed before holding out his arms. Tony quickly took the sign and held peters hand in his. He saw the bruising on his right hand and let out a soft breath. 

“What happened bambino?” 

“I didn’t mean to hit him. I just couldn’t ignore him anymore. Please don’t be mad” peter whispered, his voice cracking. 

“I’m not mad, just help me understand yeah? Why did you hit him” Tony’s questioned letting go of his hand. Peter shook his head, he couldn’t tell Tony. 

“Please peter. I just need to know so I can help” 

Peter looked at the man and felt himself crumble. Tears started to pour out of eyes and he shook. He felt himswld being pulled into a hug, he lent his head in Tony’s shoulder and cried. 

“Flash said my parents were happy to die so they were away from me” peter cried softly a moment after. He felt Tony stiffen, “please don’t be mad”

“Peter he can’t say that.” Tony said firmly “he can’t do that.”  
Peter just continued to cry into his shoulder shrugging slightly. 

“Why didn’t you come to me hey? I could of helped earlier?” 

“I didn’t want you to mad. I didn’t want you to shout at me” peter voice hitched “I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me and say I shouldn’t of hit him because I know that I just couldn’t stop myself. I didn’t want you to take my suit away and tell me I shouldn’t have it because I should of known better. I didn’t want you to get mad and leave me because then maybe it would mean flash was right and everyone dies because they wanted to get away from me” 

“Oh kid.” Tony sighed holding the boy tighter “I would never do that again. I’m not mad at all. I’m angry yeah but not at you.”

“Why don’t they want to stay with me?” Peter cried his voice breaking as he broke even more. 

Tony closed his eyes before resting his head on peters. “They don’t want to leave you, they couldn’t helped it. I know for a fact that if they had a choice they would choose to stay with you in a heartbeat but sometimes life is a bitch and takes people away even if they want to” Tony comforted. He wanted to hold peter tight and never let him go again. How dare flash hurt his kid like this. He knew he had to deal with him and he was going to do so later with the help of pepper. But right now he had to try to help peter understand that flash was wrong, very wrong. 

“What if it is me though Tony? What if you don’t want me one day and leave? What if aunt may realise that I’m not worth it?” Peter cried, his voice loud “what if you realise I’m not worth it”

Peter slumped against Tony’s chest and closed his eyes. He didn’t really want to know what would happened next. 

“Peter I want you to listen to me and I want you to know that all what I’m about to say is truth. There is no way in this universe that I’m going to leave you. Me and May are here with you and you’re stuck with us. You are so much worth than you think and we love you so much. You’re our spider-baby. We’re always going to want you in our life no matter what. What happened with your parents and your uncle wasn’t because of you and because they wouldn’t to leave you. It happened because sometime people are taken away from you. You didn’t cause them to die and they didn’t want to die because of you. They wanted to stay because of you.” Tony consoled firmly. Peter continued to cry. 

“I’m sorry” Peter mumbled “I’m sorry” 

“There’s no reason for you to be sorry baby.” Tony whispered “how about we go back home and we can have a movie night. Then tomorrow you will have a day off school and we can have a relaxing day and talk some more and figure things out. Yeah?”

“Okay” Peter breathes softly. 

“Cmon then.” Tony said, standing up pulling peter up with him. They started to walk towards the stairs, peter tucked safely in Tony’s side as he had a protective arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

“I love you” Tony whispered softly. He mentally agreed to make sure that no one hurt his kid again and to make sure flash gets in trouble. Peter was going to be okay, he had Tony.


End file.
